Text 'n Calls
by Noblee
Summary: AU. Realizando llamada. Marcando. Contestar. / Mensaje enviado. Leer.


**Disclaimer:** HTTYD no me perteneces.

**One-Shot: **Texts 'n Calls / Hiccstrid / AU

**Summary: **Realizando llamada. Marcando. Contestar. / Mensaje enviado. Leer.

**Notas de autora: **Bah, se supone que este no iba a subirlo. Pero me ganaron las ansias y aquí está. Quizás el formato de la historia les resulte extraño, quizás demasiado, y un poco confuso. Pero en sí, es una historia contada desde una perspectiva tecnológica. ¿A qué me refiero? Que toda la historia está narrada mediante mensajes y llamadas entre Hiccup y Astrid. Espero les guste :D

* * *

><p><strong>TEXTS 'N CALLS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Martes. 2:45 am. Tercera puerta del pasillo. Alcoba número 343.<strong>

«Lo hice de nuevo.»

«¿Dónde te encuentras?»

«Una pregunta muy interesante. La verdad no lo sé.»

«Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te ayude?»

«No quiero que me ayudes. Sólo quiero que me escuches.»

«De acuerdo. Deja de enviar mensajes y llámame.»

«¿No es muy tarde?»

«Lo es, ¿y qué? Eso no te ha detenido para atosigarme de mensajes.»

«Eres un cabrón.»

«Dime algo que no sepa, nena.»

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

_Contestar._

― ¿Sigues sin saber dónde te encuentras?

―Cierra el pico.

― ¿Qué buscas con llamar en la madrugada, Astrid? ¿Molestarme? ¿Preocuparme? ¿Recordarme tu maldita presencia?

―Sólo quiero escuchar tu voz.

―Ya, bueno, yo quisiera escuchar la tuya estando sobria aunque sea una vez, ¿sabes?

―Deja de joder, Hiccup. No he usado el carro si eso te preocupa.

―No, simplemente te saliste y caminaste sin rumbo y no sabes dónde estás. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme?

―Me estás haciendo odiarte.

―Genial, quizás con eso consiga que dejes de llamar por las madrugadas y te acabes mi saldo.

― ¡Eres un estúpido!

― ¡Y tú una ebria!

―Jódete.

Llamada terminada. 1:28 minutos.

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

_Contestar._

―Calle Lutz. En la única panadería que hay en esa calle.

―Quédate ahí. Voy en camino.

Llamada terminada. 00:25 segundos.

Mensaje recibido.

_Leer_.

«Tengo frío.»

«Llevo mi chaqueta.»

«¿La de los conciertos?»

«¿Cuál más? Es la única que aceptas. Deja de molestar, voy a manejar. ¡No te muevas de ahí!»

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

Llamada pérdida.

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

Llamada perdida.

_2 llamadas perdidas._

Mensaje recibido.

Mensaje recibido.

Mensaje recibido.

_3 mensajes sin leer._

* * *

><p><strong>Martes. 5:34 pm. Quinta puerta del pasillo. Alcoba número 124. <strong>

Mensaje recibido.

_Leer._

«Dijiste que habías dejado de fumar.»

«Tú dijiste que dejarías de beber.»

«Haces que el preocuparme por ti sea algo fastidioso.»

«¿En serio? Bueno, ir a recogerte a una panadería en la madrugada no es algo muy placentero.»

«Jódete.»

«Anda, deja de molestar. Estoy en clases. Y espero que tú también hayas ido a las tuyas.»

«Hora libre. ¿Cena en la cafetería?»

«Mientras no me obligues a comer carne…»

«Tú invitas.»

«Si no lo hiciera, empezaría a dudar de tu salud mental.»

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles. 00:12 am. Baños públicos.<strong>

Realizando llamada.

Marcando…

_Buzón de voz. _

_5 llamadas perdidas._

Mensaje enviado.

_8 mensajes sin leer._

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles. 9:32 am. Cafetería. Mesa junto a la puerta. <strong>

«Deja de ignorarme, Astrid. Si no te contesté fue porque estaba dormido. Necesito dormir, ¿sabías?»

«Okey, entiendo. No te gusta que te ignore, pero era muy temprano. Puedo preguntar cuándo duermes tú.»

«Vale, me rindo. Al parecer no contestarás mis mensajes ni llamadas. ¿Hoy a las 7? Te compraré lo que quieras.»

Mensaje recibido.

_Leer. _

«Bien. Quiero un bote de helado. PD. No tenía saldo.»

«Y luego dicen que el cabrón es uno…»

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles. 11:24 pm. Quinta puerta del pasillo. Alcoba 124.<strong>

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

_Contestar._

―Espero, por tu bien, que no hayas ido a comprar cerveza.

― ¿Por quién me tomas? Mañana tengo examen. Necesito pasarlo, o si no es probable que deje la materia. Y mi papá se ha puesto muy exigente este período.

―Astrid, tu padre siempre ha sido alguien muy exigente. El que lo notes tú, es definitivamente mala señal.

―No molestes y déjame dormir.

―Pero quiero escuchar tu voz, nena.

―Já, sí, claro.

― ¿Verdad que molesta?

Llamada terminada. 3:45 minutos.

Mensaje recibido.

_Leer._

«Y si molesto tanto, ¿por qué siempre contestas?»

«Porque de cierta forma me preocupo por ti.»

«No te pongas sentimental.»

«Entonces no pidas respuestas.»

«Me las darías aunque no las pidiera.»

«Y es por eso que eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza.»

«Buenas noches, Hiccup.»

«Descansa, Astrid.»

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes. 3:58. Plazoleta del campus.<strong>

Mensaje recibido.

_Leer_.

«¡El muy cabrón de Steven me dejó plantada! ¡Plantada! ¡Quiero desahogarme! ¡Llámame!»

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

_Ignorar_.

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

_Contestar._

― ¿Cómo quieres que te hable si me cuelgas, mujer?

―Fue un accidente.

―Como digas. Entonces, Steven…

― ¡El muy cabrón me dejó plantada! ¿Lo puedes creer?

― ¿La verdad? Sí. Digamos que los viernes no son tus días, Astrid.

―Hey, ¿de qué parte estás?

―De ninguna, pero si quieres que diga de la tuya, bueno… estoy de parte tuya.

―Agh, quiero golpear algo.

―Astrid…

― ¿Qué?

―Regresa a tu habitación, ponte ropa deportiva y espérame en la plazoleta.

― ¿Para qué?

― ¿Cómo que para qué? Iremos al gimnasio. ¿Quieres golpear algo, no? Acepto ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas, pero no creo soportar uno de tus golpes. Anda, no seas quejica.

―De acuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves. 5:12 pm. Tercera puerta del pasillo. Alcoba 343.<strong>

―En serio, Astrid. Lo que haga o deje de hacer Heather me tiene sin cuidado.

―Pero… ¡es que es una zorra!

―Estoy consciente de ello.

― ¿Qué demonios le viste en primer lugar?

―Fea no es. Pero… bueno, ese día estaba un poco borracho, ¿no?

―"Poco" es un eufemismo. Realmente agradezco que la hayas atrapado in fragganti. O sino, puaj, creo que seguirían juntos.

― ¿Celosa, Hofferson?

―Ni de coña.

―Es broma, Astrid.

―Vale. Oye, sal del cuarto y ayúdame con la pizza que traigo. Te traje una vegetariana. Y unas cuantas cervezas.

― ¿En serio?

― ¡Por supuesto tonto! Que hasta acá puedo oler el humo del cigarro, y eso sólo significa que todavía te duele lo de Heather…

―Por favor, medio año de eso.

―Hiccup, te conozco. Venga, ábreme.

Llamada terminada. 5:03 minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo. 11:03 pm. Quinta puerta del pasillo. Alcoba 124.<strong>

«Steven es un idiota.»

«Yo siempre lo dije. ¿Me hiciste caso? No.»

«El muy bastardo logró darme un golpe porque me negué a tener sexo con él.»

«¿Tienes lo necesario en tu botiquín?»

«Sí, ya me he curado.»

«Bueno, vete a dormir. Y ponle seguro a tu puerta.»

«Claro, capitán.»

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles. 9:45 pm. Tercera puerta del pasillo. Alcoba 343.<strong>

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

Llamada perdida.

_1 correo de voz._

―Lauren me ha dicho que el carro de Steven fue rayado, y que cuando llegó a la clase que comparte con él, tenía el ojo morado, el labio roto y parecía que tenía un diente quebrado. No tenías que hacerlo, Hiccup. Pero gracias. De verdad. Descansa.

Mensaje enviado.

Mensaje recibido.

_Leer_.

«Wow, sí que le dieron una paliza. ¿Y de qué rayos hablas? Yo no hice nada. Sabes que un mano a mano no es lo mío.»

«Vale, lo que tú digas.»

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves. 00:10 am. Quinta puerta del pasillo. Alcoba 124.<strong>

Mensaje recibido.

_Leer._

«Voy a necesitar unas vendas para la mano.»

«Lo sé. Iré en unas horas para curarte las heridas. Gracias, Hiccup.»

«Y dale con lo mismo… Para la otra procura no enredarte con un degenerado.»

«Entendido.»

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado. 10:15 am. Biblioteca pública.<strong>

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

Ignorar.

Mensaje enviado.

Mensaje recibido.

_Leer_.

«Astrid, llama dentro de una hora. Que estoy en la biblioteca. ¿Okey?»

«Sólo quería saber si los planes de hoy, para festejar nuestra hermosa soltería, seguían en pie.»

«¿Cuándo te he dejado plantada? Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Heather lo he hecho.»

«No seas gruñón. Bueno, te espero en el estacionamiento. ¿Tú carro o el mío?»

«Ninguno. Iremos en taxi.»

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes. 12:57 pm. Aula 592. <strong>

«Astrid… tenemos que hablar.»

«Astrid, es en serio.»

«Te dejaste el bra en mi cuarto.»

Mensaje recibido.

_Leer_.

«Cabrón.»

«Cobarde.»

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes. 11:45 pm. Quinta puerta del pasillo. Alcoba 124.<strong>

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

_Ignorar_.

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

_Ignorar_.

Mensaje recibido.

_Leer_.

«Joder, Astrid. Contéstame. ¿Quieres que finjamos que no ha pasado nada? ¿Qué te deje de hablar?»

«Hiccup, tuvimos sexo.»

«Lo sé, pero estábamos borrachos. Astrid, en serio, ¿quieres que deje el tema? ¿Qué lo olvide?»

«Sí, sería lo mejor. No quiero recordar que me he acostado contigo.»

«Bien.»

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado. 1:00 pm. Cafetería.<strong>

Mensaje recibido.

_Leer._

«Hey, Haddock. Me he conseguido dos boletos para un concierto en el centro. ¿Quieres ir?»

«Perdón, he quedado con una compañera para terminar un trabajo.»

«Ah… okey. Bueno, suerte.»

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles. 7:51 pm. Tercera puerta del pasillo. Alcoba 343. <strong>

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

_Llamada perdida._

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

_Llamada perdida. _

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

_Contestar._

―Estoy ocupado, Astrid. Que sea rápido.

― ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

―Nada, pero en serio, estoy muy ocupado. Si sólo vas a estar gritándome voy a colgar.

―Sólo llamaba para-

― ¿Escuchar mi voz? Bueno, ya lo has hecho.

Llamada terminada. 00:29 segundos.

Mensaje recibido.

_Leer._

«El ignorarme no funcionará de nada, Hiccup.»

«No me jodas, Astrid.»

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes. 10:05 am. Aula 301. <strong>

Mensaje recibido.

_Leer._

«¿Qué rayos he hecho para que me ignores de esta forma, Haddock?»

«Estoy en clases, Hofferson.»

«¿Es por lo que sucedió ese día?»

«No sé a qué te refieres.»

«¿Me estás ignorando por qué tuvimos sexo?»

«No seas tonta.»

«Creí que habíamos quedado en olvidar lo sucedido. Así que deja de comportarte como un niño.»

«Oh, déjame en paz.»

«¿Acaso de alguna forma retorcida he ofendido tu virilidad?»

«Voy a terminar bloqueándote, Hofferson.»

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes. 7:43 pm. Tercera puerta del pasillo. Alcoba 343.<strong>

«Sé que estás ahí, Hiccup. Abre la puerta.»

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves. 5:23 am. Tercera puerta del pasillo. Alcoba 343.<strong>

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

_Contestar_.

―Por favor, Hiccup. En serio no sé qué hice. Y eso me desespera. ¿Tengo que disculparme? Lo haré, pero dime por qué tengo que hacerlo. No entiendo, no te entiendo. ¿Acaso no somos amigos? Okey, nos acostamos. Perdón si eso lo arruinó.

Llamada terminada. 00:25 segundos.

Mensaje enviado.

Mensaje recibido.

_Leer._

«No quiero tus disculpas, Astrid.»

«Entonces, ¿qué quieres?»

«Que el hecho de haber despertado desnuda y abrazada a mí no te causara repulsión.»

«¿A qué te refieres?»

«A que aunque tú lo puedas olvidar con una facilidad absurda, yo no puedo… no quiero.»

«Hiccup…»

«Ya te había dicho que si no querías respuestas, no las pidieras, Astrid.»

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado. 2:21 am. Calle Lutz. <strong>

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

_Llamada perdida._

_1 correo de voz._

―Perdón, ¿de acuerdo? Lamento haberte herido, pero ¿cómo rayos se suponía que supiera tus sentimientos por mí, si nunca me lo dijiste?

Realizando llamada.

Marcando…

― ¿Dónde diablos estás, Astrid?

― ¿Qué te importa?

― ¡Con un demonio, Astrid! ¿Dónde estás?

― ¿Para qué quieres saber?

― ¡Porque me preocupo por ti, niña tonta!

―...calle Lutz.

―Quédate ahí, voy en camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo 9:12 pm. Quinta puerta del pasillo. Alcoba 124.<strong>

«Hey, Hiccup. ¿Estamos bien?»

«No me dejas de otra, Astrid.»

«Ya… pero de verdad lo siento.»

«Olvídalo. En serio.»

«Pero te quebré la nariz.»

«Pienso cobrártelo, para que lo sepas.»

«Uy, que miedo. ¿Pizza vegetariana y películas viejas? Que chico tan más rudo.»

«Así te gusto, ¿no? Por cierto, te dejaste el bra en mi cuarto… otra vez. Dalo por perdido.»

«Cabrón, ese es mi favorito.»

«¿Lo quieres de vuelta?»

«¡Por supuesto!»

«Pues ven por él.»

Llamada entrante. Contestar. Ignorar.

_Contestar. _

―Estaré ahí en veinte minutos.

―Tráete una pizza.

Llamada terminada. 00:10 segundos.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
